


I Can Live Like This

by 7th_Strongest



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: AU where Jean is still too young to go clubbing, Him and Marco are friends with huge dork crushes?, IDK Jean has a fake ID and Marco doesn't, M/M, One Shot, There's cussing but that's the worst thing in this, probably, this is literally based on a TFB song
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-18
Updated: 2015-11-18
Packaged: 2018-05-02 05:56:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,006
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5236901
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/7th_Strongest/pseuds/7th_Strongest
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>While Marco is out enjoying the 21+ life, Jean is still stuck in college, 20 and desperate to go clubbing with Marco.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I Can Live Like This

**Author's Note:**

> A short one shot, may or may not add to it in the future. I wrote this over a year ago with the intention to add more, but I think the spot it's at is a good ending for something short like this. If stuff is added to this it'll all be in the same universe and not necessarily sequitur.  
> Also please listen to the song, 12 Feet Deep, by The Front Bottoms! It was a huge inspiration for this fic-thing.

            He laughed that stupid, enchanting, _overwhelming_ laugh. I wanted to punch him in the face and kiss him all at the same time, my hand in a fist and lips in a tight twitching line. I calmed down as his laughter began fading, leaving just the echo in my mind. His face was a calm smile pushing freckles into his eyes, forehead crinkling in a way that let me know he was worried along with amused. I rolled my eyes, of course he didn’t think I was serious. “Marco, seriously I want to go.”         

            He paused, his smile turning lopsided and eyebrows still furrowed in concern, “Jean, you could get in trouble, just wait a year—“      

            “Year and like, fucking three quarters.”

            “Jean.” He chided me, smile falling. Jesus, don’t do that, I can’t stand it when he does that. I try so hard to get closer to him but god damn it, how am I supposed to get him to like me if I make him frown like that?

            “If I get in trouble, you will take no responsibility and I will be kicked out and possibly apprehended like an adult.” I continued, flipping the fake I.D. card between lean fingers. I looked up at him, he was standing and I was sitting on a dusty couch in the basement he called his apartment. He was thinking, I could tell, but when our eyes met I could see his face soften. I flashed him a smile, “After all, I’ve gotten drunk here enough times.”

            “ _That’s different._ ” He replied, then mused for a moment, biting his thumbnail, “By the way, please stop getting shitfaced in my apartment. If I have to haul you to one more morning class with a killer hangover—“

            “What will you do?” I smirked as he went rigid, it was too easy to mess with him. And, well, he wasn’t frowning anymore.

            “I… I will be very disappointed, Jean Kirschtein.” He retaliated solemnly, crossing his arms at me. I think I might have found my opening. Running a hand through my, admittedly unkempt, sandy undercut I bobbed my head a bit.

            “How about this… I’ll stop getting shitfaced here if you let me come along.” I gave him the ultimatum, and I was actually a bit nervous. If he said no, well, I’d have no plans for the evening and would be missing my chance to get just a little closer. Marco groaned, flopping down onto the couch next to me and dramatically putting his head on my shoulder. I could feel my face flush and was very glad his eyes were closed for added drama. “Sometimes I feel like you’re my friend because you enjoy making me do things I’m probably going to regret.”

            “Oh come on,” I shoved him a bit, not enough to move him though, I kind of enjoyed him leaning on me like this, “how many times have you regretted my amazing ideas?”

            “Well there was that time wh—“

            “I thought we agreed that didn’t happen.”

            “Je—“

            “Come on, let’s go. Promise I’ll be good.” I dragged him up as I stood, laughing like a little shit. I mean, I have to say I’m pretty good at getting what I want. He got to his feet with little grace, “Are you okay with walking or should I grab my keys?” He asked, pressing on the bridge of his nose like he was dealing with a little kid. It was a weird feeling, in his eyes that’s probably all I was. “Uh, walking is fine.” I replied while pulling some imaginary lint off my tee-shirt. I could feel his eyes on me and when I looked up, he was definitely looking me up and down. Oh god was he checking me out, please if there’s a God above, tell me he’s checking me out.

            “Did you bring a coat?” He asked, and I blanked, of course he was just worried I’d be cold. What kind of idiot would go out for a walk in December in just a tee-shirt. “Uh, no… I’ll be okay, though.” I rolled my shoulders as I got up, mentally preparing myself for the cold. “No you won’t, you’re not walking out the door till you have a coat.” He huffed, walking over to a little closet in the corner.

             He might not of checked me out, but I definitely checked him out as he walked away. Marco didn’t like wearing tight jeans like I did, but his weren’t baggy either. I’d have to say it fit him, no pun intended. Normally he wore sweaters and collared shirts and smelt like that dirty bookstore he worked in, but tonight he was just wearing a black tee shirt. I’ve seen him before he went out for a night a few times before and it was usually the same, he wasn’t one to get all dressed up but he didn’t like looking like a filthy casual either. I, unfortunately, probably looked like a filthy casual.

            After a few seconds glancing over the different coats, he threw his faded bomber jacket in my direction. “It’s the warmest one I’ve got, but I like it so don’t go losing it, okay?” He warned me, pulling on a dull green jacket, it had two huge pockets in the front but it did look less insulated. I just grumbled an acknowledgement, shrugging on the borrowed warmth.

            It seemed like a flash, but we walked outside and Marco was already locking the door to his apartment. To get to the street we had to walk up a concrete stairway, but before we could get to the top Marco grabbed my arm. “Hey uhm…” He muttered, and Christ was my heart going crazy I could feel the warmth of his hand through the jacket and see the red that the cold sprinkled on his face, “Just be careful, don’t do anything without telling me first. I like this place, it’s safe but some people are going to be assholes.” I wasn’t sure if he was done or not, but he hadn’t let go of my arm yet so I stayed still. I was left staring at him for a few beats before he let go, looking away, “I just… You know, I care about you. I don’t want to find you high on twelve different kinds of shit that got laced into whatever you decide to take.” He fidgeted before starting to walk again.

            When we got onto the street, I nudged him, “Hey, promise I won’t do any shit tonight. I’m sure I’ll have enough fun without it, ‘specially if you’re there.” I did my best to give him my most dastardly smile, but he just smiled and ruffled my hair, to which I protested. Once I was done fixing my hair, I began to fully appreciate the coat he lent me. Sure it was a little big, Marco wasn’t much taller than me but he had broader shoulders. Only a little bit though, don’t start thinking I’m a pissy little girl. But by the way our breath crystalized within the split second we exhaled, it was a lot colder out than I thought it was. Maybe we’d even get snow tonight.

            Luckily Marco didn’t live far from the center of town. His apartment was one of the first few houses of the suburbs, merging nearly immediately into downtown. Our short walk had been pleasant, but quiet. I was relieved when Marco decided to break the silence, “You excited?” He asked, looking at me from the corner of his eyes. “Hell yeah!” I cheered, punching a first through the chilly air. He laughed and I prayed to god he wasn’t laughing at some silly little kid. “Good, good. You know, this actually might not end up as bad as I feared.”

            He said that, and within a few steps he stopped in front of a building. I wanted to offer some sort of witty retaliation, but of course I couldn’t think of anything when he was grabbing my hand and dragging me behind the row of old buildings. I shot him an inquisitive look and he replied with a smirk and an eye-roll. Sassy little bastard. Whatever, while he was pulling me along I took a moment to examine the building. It was old, like most of the buildings in downtown.

            There were giant faded white letters across the worn brick, and I could only guess it was one of the long forgotten mom-n-pops that littered the area. It seems like everyone had the same idea back when we were a booming town: Get a nice little business with a home on top, so most of the places were two or three stories, but rarely ever just one.

            I whined, “Marco, what the hell?” I finally spoke up when we could see the river shining beyond the ally. “Shut up you baby, the entrance is in the back.” He volleyed, tugging on my wrist a little more. I could have argued, but he actually looked really excited which was kinda cute. So I just followed along, speeding up my pace to match his legs. Finally he was pulling me through a strangely modern glass door set in the back of the building. The room had warm lighting and reminded me of the waiting room of a doctor’s office. It gave me chills, either from repressed childhood memories or the sudden warmth of the room.

            A little blonde woman with piercing blue eyes nodded in our direction, “Marco.” She stated as a group of scantily clad young women ran into the room as well, laughing and shaking from the cold outside. Well, I was starting to feel like maybe Marco actually did bring us to the right place. I could feel those piercing eyes drilling holes through my face, though, and I began to feel increasingly uncomfortable. I couldn’t keep her gaze, but eventually she looked towards Marco who pushed me forward.

            “Annie, my friend, Jean.” He introduced us, complete with hand motions and awkwardly placed laughter. Annie’s head snapped in my direction, “Jean, I.D.?” Wow, she had a way with greetings. I couldn’t help but feel an invisible pressure as I fished my wallet out of my pocket, pulling the fake out and presenting it to her. I thought she was frowning already, but her face dropped even more. I was done for. She looked ready to call out to someone when she paused, raising an eyebrow at Marco and I.

            “You know what?” She asked, handing me the I.D. back and slouching in her seat. “Levi pissed me off today, I feel like pissing him off, now.” She waved us off, and Marco ushered me to a brute who was apparently some sort of coat check, he was tall and blonde and Jesus Christ he was ripped. Marco helped my coat off and gave it to him, “You’re lucky Annie’s in a bad mood.” The brute grumbled with a smile, putting the coats on the back of the door instead of numbered with the rest. Okay I knew Marco went out a lot, but this level of familiarity was a little weird. Marco just let out the same dumb comfortable laugh. “Isn’t she always, though?” And then they both just laughed. I could feel my eyes squinting in suspicion, so as he walked towards another door I bumped into him. He got the message and stopped before the next door.  

            “Sometimes I work here when I can’t get enough hours at the bookstore. I usually get in for free, but she just let you in to piss off our boss.” He smiled and looked towards the door. Sighing, I accepted his little explanation and nudged him forward. With a little hum I just muttered a quick, “Interesting.” Before letting a devilish grin grow. “Let’s just get going, I’m curious what’s behind mysterious door number three.” And god, the dork, he opened the door with a mock bow.


End file.
